A Love To Remember
by blaktearz
Summary: Draco and Ginny are preparing to go on a business trip. But as Safe Auto says, Life Comes At You Fast. Will they be able to handle the curveballs that come from having a family and make a little couple time?
1. Chapter 1

"Malfoys' assemble!" Draco Malfoy called to his house as he stepped in the door. He removed his robes and hung them on the clothes tree by the door then turned and waited. Soon his two children filed into the foyer.

"Hello Father, welcome home." Zavier shook his father's hand and stepped back to allow Skylar to be seen. When Skylar came toward Draco, he smiled and held out his hands. He loved both his children equally but he always favored his daughter. If Draco was anything he was a ladies' man. His son would soon run his own Malfoy manor but his daughter needed to learn about being treated with respect. He hugged her and kissed her hair. She smiled.

"Good evening, Father. How was your day?" Draco smiled.

"It was productive. Where is my wife?"

"Right here." Draco's face lit up.

"Ginny." He went to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her all along her face, saving her lips for last. She smiled.

"Someone's happy to see me." He grinned.

"Never happy. Completely overjoyed." Draco kissed her again. "So, how was your day?" She smiled.

"It was good. I helped deliver a baby and two of my seriously ill patients are showing progress. One patient that had been hit with a particularly nasty curse talked today. All in all, pretty productive. Yours?"

"No where as good as yours. This woman is trying to sue on sexual harassment charges. Apparently, her boss was a little too eager to help her do her job well. Lot of calm detached talking and paperwork. But you, beautiful and helping to save lives. Wow. " He kissed her again. She swatted his arm.

"Always the charmer. Come on kids, time to eat." The children ran into the dining room and Ginny followed, Draco bringing up the rear. They sat around the table as the house elves brought out steak and a large bowl of salad along with potatoes and several variations of dressing. The family chatted happily about their day and all the things they did. Soon the dinner dishes were taken away and desert; apple pie a la mode was brought out. After desert, the kids went to their rooms to savor having their own rooms. They would be boarding the train at 9 ¾'s in a week. Over coffee, Draco turned to her.

"Ginny, I have something to tell you." She looked at him expectantly. "Well this is kind of difficult."

"Just say it."

"I have to go to America." She looked at him.

"What? America? What for?"

"For work. The partnering office in America needs me to come out and brief some new employees. I am the head of human resources. It's an all expense paid trip."

"All expense paid?"

"I'm flying."

"But you already have a broom."

"No, I'm flying on a plane." There was something about being married to a Muggle lover's daughter. She knew her Muggle contraptions.

"You're flying on a plane. You hate Muggles and all things Muggle and now you're flying on a plane."

"Believe me I don't want to do this. But the head of the company in America is a Muggle and the magical branch is under the cover of Muggles so I have to come in as a Muggle. No magic until I get to the real part." Ginny just looked at him some more. "I get to go first class." He offered meekly.

"When are you leaving?"

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks. And how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. However long it takes to brief the employees. I have to oversee their move into the company and see how well they blend into it. I also have to make sure they can do their job with magic and not give us away. I mean, we could have Obliviators brought in but it's a messy time consuming job. I also have to be there to explain benefits, time off, where to go if they have any questions, and the possible paths they could take within the company, you know, promotions and things of that nature." Ginny nodded as he said all this and when he finished his little speech she said nothing. "Come on, Gin-gin, say something."

"In two weeks the kids will be gone Draco. I'll be here all alone." He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I forgot to tell you the best part! You get to come with me! Isn't that great?" She scowled at him and he looked crestfallen. "What's wrong now?"

"You would wait until the last minute to tell me that I could come."

"Aren't you happy?" She nodded.

"Just let me be pissed for a second." They sat quietly for several seconds and then Ginny jumped up and plopped down on Draco's lap, smiling. She kissed him happily. "I get to go to America!!!" She lightly bounced up and down on his lap and he groaned softly. She grinned mischievously. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot myself."

"Liar. I've been married to you too long. You never forget yourself around me. You always know exactly what you're doing."

"Well, I did forget that yesterday I went to Lindsay's."

Draco's eyes were round in his face. "You went to Lindsay's?" Ginny nodded.

"She had some new items in stock and she was having a sale on that little green and silver number you had your eyes on last time." She smiled as she watched him remember exactly what "number" she was talking about.

"You mean the one with the stockings and the lace up bodice?" He licked dry lips when she nodded. He forced a yawn and realized it came easier than it should have. She decided that she should play with him a bit.

"You're tired. I'll start the dishes and why don't you go get ready for bed? You can take a long hot shower and get in your jammy's. I'll be up in a minute." He let her get to the kitchen just so he could appreciate her walk. He followed and stood in the doorway watching her converse with the servants. That was the one thing that had irritated him in the beginning, her insistence in mingling with the help. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his front.

"Cheyenne, please excuse Lady Malfoy. It's been a long day and she needs to go to bed." The last few words came out in a lusty growl. The servant faltered at his tone of voice and Ginny winked at her. Cheyenne smiled and nodded.

"Of course Master Malfoy. May both of you rest well." Ginny smiled at that and looked at Draco's face. It was a mask of composed features but she knew him well enough to know that he was already upstairs in their chamber.

"Judging by the look on his face, I won't be getting much sleep tonight. Good night Cheyenne." The servant bowed and blushed.

"Goodnight Mistress." Cheyenne turned and Draco scooped his wife up into his arms.

"Draco! I'm too heavy for this." Draco ignored her as he made his way up the stairs. "Have you forgotten that I had two kids?" He looked at the doors to the rooms of the children and let his eyes rake over her body. He knew that no matter how he told her that those two kids had done wonders for her body, she would take offense so he chose to remain silent, not wanting to ruin the moment. He kicked the doors of their chamber open and set her on her feet.

"Okay, I set you down. Now go change into Lindsay's present for me." Ginny giggled.

"Lindsay got you a present? You'll have to write her a thank you note."

"Ginny!"

She giggled again. "Okay, okay. I'll be right back."

---

Ginny woke to the curtains open and the sun streaming through the open window. She followed the lazy sunbeams to the empty side of the bed. A note was on his pillow.

I'll be back so fast you won't have time to miss me. 

_Look after my heart; I've left it with you._

She smiled and went down to the dining room. Skylar and Zavier were already waiting for her.

"Good morning, Mother." They chorused.

She kissed and hugged each of them. "Good morning my children. Have you seen your father?"

"You just missed him, Mom. He said that he had to go to the office for a while but he should be back around noon." Ginny glanced at the clock. It was 9:16. Skylar smiled understandingly.

"I know, Mother. It seems like a long time doesn't it?" She sighed. Ginny picked up a piece of toast and began to butter it.

"You start Hogwarts in a couple of days." Skylar nodded happily and ate some eggs. Zavier grunted and laughed under his breath. "Zavier, you don't want to go back?" He looked up.

"I want to go, just not as bad as Sky does. She only wants to see her boyfriend."

"What about Selena, hmm? You know you want to see her too." Zavier blushed like his mother and studied his plate.

"Who is this Selena, Zavier?" Skylar answered for him.

"Selena Johnson. She's in my house."

"Ravenclaw? Going for the smart girls."

"He's had a crush on her since he first started." A servant poured Ginny some orange juice.

"Thank you. What about the girls in your house, Zavier?"

"They're all slags." Skylar giggled and Ginny looked at her son sharply.

"I'll have none of that language at the breakfast table."

"Sorry Mum. But it's true; you know it. Slytherin is famous for more than just their cunning. You did marry one."

"Don't you like your house?" He shrugged and Skylar watched him closely.

"It's dad's house. Everyone knows the Malfoy name. I have big shoes to fill." Ginny put down her fork.

"Zavier." She said softly. He looked at her. "You're going to be a fifth year. You are almost finished with Hogwarts. Once you leave, no one is going to know that you were a Slytherin. Yes, you have the Malfoy name. Yes, your grandfather worked hard to make sure everyone feared that name. But look at your father; at all the progress we've made. Who is giving you trouble about being a Malfoy?"

"Snape. I'm not as good at Potion's as Dad was. And people are making fun of me because of Muggle studies. But Granddad likes Muggles. And they are interesting."

"Muggles are interesting, Zavier. I'm taking the class too." He shrugged at his sister and the family ate in silence for a while. Soon they finished and the plates were taken away. They all sat and looked out the windows.

"Did you guys have plans today?"

"I was going to write a letter to Tom and I dunno what else."

"Maybe go flying."

"Want to go visit Mum and Dad?" The kids smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Ginny stood and walked to the door.

"Get your things together. We're leaving in a half hour." The kids jumped up and ran to their rooms to gather their things together. The Weasleys lived two cities away so they whenever they went to visit, they packed to stay for a couple days.

Ginny went to her chamber and slid into her bed, burying her face in Draco's pillow. "Hmm. He smells so awesome." She got up and went to her vanity. Pulling out a piece of parchment, she wrote her husband, telling him to meet her at the Weasley's. She sent the letter with Adonis, the Malfoy's eagle owl. Then she went to the armoire and dressed in jeans and a sweater, since it is cold in England in September. She packed a case and then went down to the second floor where the children stayed. "Skylar, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mother, just finishing up my letter." She signed it and handed it to Ginny.

"It needs to be sealed?"

"Please?" She smiled and obliged.

"I remember when I had to seal letters to your father." Skylar smiled eagerly.

"That's because you had a forbidden love." She sighed and grabbed her cloak. "That's so romantic. Tom is in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws are allowed to interact with Hufflepuffs." Ginny smiled, remembering those days when Draco courted her in private, with the secret admirer and then those stolen moments in the corridors…. It was very romantic.

"Your father has always been smooth. Well, meet me down in the foyer. I'm going to get your brother." She left Skylar's room and walked farther down the hall to her firstborn's room. She burst in the door and jumped on Zavier's bed. He laughed at her.

"Goodness Mum, you're like Sky." She giggled.

"I can't help that. She's like mini-me. Whereas you are your father's son through and through." Zavier's face darkened. Ginny sat up. "What's wrong?"

"It's just hard being the only Malfoy son." Ginny rose and wrapped her arms around her son. Zavier was slightly taller than her and growing daily.

"Baby, things will get better. If you studied Potion's more, you wouldn't have a problem. But really, I don't want you to stress over this. We all love you. You don't have to carry on the name just yet. Your father is still going strong and will be for a while. Just focus on your studies. This is O.W.L. year. Your father will still love you even if you snap your wand in half and go live with the Muggles." He made a face and she smiled. "Not that you will. But honestly, just surround yourself with good people. Just because you're a Malfoy and in Slytherin, doesn't mean that you will be a bad person. Look at how your father turned out."

"That's cuz he married you." Ginny stepped back.

"Well, then, maybe you should find a nice Gryffindor girl." Zavier grinned and Ginny was reminded again of how much he looked like his father. "Get your stuff, its time to go."

"Alright Mum." He grabbed his case and followed her downstairs. Skylar was waiting for them, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. A servant handed Ginny and Zavier their cloaks and another sent the cases ahead of them to the Weasleys. Zavier made to move to the fireplace but Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought that we've used floo powder enough. You guys up for flying?" Both of her children's eyes lit up. They had Quidditch and flying in their blood. Zavier was a Chaser for his house and Skylar was a Seeker.

"Of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, they touched down on Mrs. Weasley's front yard. Ginny slowly climbed off her broom, flexing her fingers and toes, trying to thaw out. The kids quickly dismounted, laughing and joking. "I'm getting too old for this." She groaned.

"Mum, you're just fine." Zavier patted his mother's shoulders and took her broom.

"Let's go see Grandma." They walked to the front door. Ginny raised her hand to knock but the door was flung open before she could make contact.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley flung her arms around her younger daughter and squeezed her to her chest. She let her go and then saw her grandchildren. "Oh! You're all here!" She pulled first Zavier and then Skylar. "Come in, come in!" She stood back and ushered them all in. She took their cloaks and brooms, setting them aside and walked into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione's two girls were there, Cassandra and Gabrielle. Skylar ran off with her younger and older cousins. Zavier helped his mother out of her cloak.

"Hello Mum. It's good to be back." Ginny took a seat at the table, sighing as her mother placed a mug of hot cocoa in front of her. Molly sat at the table and looked at her grandson, standing in the doorway.

"Arthur is in his study. I think he was taking apart a remote control car." Zavier smiled and left the room for his grandfather's study. Molly blew into her cocoa and looked at her daughter. "So, how are things? How long are you staying?" Ginny sipped the warm drink and smiled.

"I'm wonderful. I missed you so much. I think, if I can convince Draco, we're staying until Thursday. The kids go back to school next Monday so that gives us Friday and the weekend to spend together. And then I go to America on Wednesday so that should be a nice visit don't you think?" Molly gasped.

"You're going to America?" Ginny nodded. "When did you hear about this?"

"Just yesterday. Draco has to go on a business trip. And I was upset because by the time he left, the kids would be gone so I would be at the Manor all alone except for the servants. And then after I told him all that, he tells me that he forgot to say that I could indeed come." Molly squealed like a young girl.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you! So how will you get to stay here until Thursday?"

"Well, I'm going to tell him to take a vacation. He hardly ever does. He tried to tell me that we leave early for America and he doesn't have to go to the office until Monday. But his company is still paying for our flight and our hotel so that doesn't really count. This way, he doesn't have to go to work for two weeks. I know he has the time stored away. It will just take a little negotiation. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." They both laughed. "So, who else is here?"

"Bill and Fleur are getting ready to go get Jacques from the airport in a couple of days. He went to France to visit Monsieur and Madam Delacour. Ron and Hermione are going to pick up their kids but I'm trying to get them to stay. Charlie is stuck in Romania. Something about a new shipment of hatchlings. Fred and George still live here when they're not working and Percy is in Mexico with Aisling." Ginny nodded and drained the rest of her cocoa.

"So, anything interesting lately around here?"

"For our anniversary, Arthur took me to Spackleworth's Spa. We had a wonderful time." Ginny looked her mother up and down. She was glowing.

"And I thought you were just happy to see me." Molly swatted her arm.

"I am happy to see you. But Spackleworth's works miracles! I bought several creams and potions from them. If you ever lose your job at the hospital, go work at a spa. You always had the miracle touch."

"I'm afraid she'll only be working that miracle touch on me. She touches enough strange men at the hospital. The only reason I allow it is they are too out of it to realize how beautiful she is." Ginny turned and smiled.

"Draco."

"Ginny." He came towards her and she stood. For a while they just gazed into each other's eyes and finally he reached for her and she stepped into his embrace. It was as if they were the only people in the world.

"Every time you two are reunited, it melts my heart. I'm so glad you found each other." Draco kissed Ginny's hair.

"It was definitely touch and go there for a minute. How are you, Mother?" He bent and kissed Molly's soft cheek, keeping his arm around Ginny's waist.

"I'm good. I hear you're taking my daughter off to America."

"That's the plan." He sat down in the chair Ginny had vacated and she sat on his lap. "So, how long are we staying?"

"Until Thursday. That gives us time to stay here, say goodbye to Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George and the children." A frown creased Draco's brow.

"How can we stay until Thursday?" Ginny laughed and Draco's eyes sparkled, in spite of himself.

"We're on vacation." His brows shot up and Molly laughed to herself at her daughter's skillful handling of her husband.

"We are? But I thought I don't go on vacation until next week."

"You haven't taken a vacation since the kids were born. You've never had a sick day because you're wife is a healer. I talked to your boss. He was very eager to get you out of the office; both of us agree that you work too much and don't spend enough time at home. And St. Mungo's just had a party when I told them I was going on a vacation. Thelma is even twisting the paperwork to give me paid leave because I'm going to confer with St. Vincent de Paul in America." She kissed the little wrinkle on his forehead. "Don't worry, dear heart, it's all taken care of." Draco seemed to be thinking hard. Ginny watched him and then nodded slowly as Draco cracked a grin.

"Does that mean…?" he trailed off when she nodded and smiled. His grin was pure lust and impish. He kissed her, lifted her to her feet and turned to his mother-in-law. "I think I fancy a walk in the orchard. Care to join me?" Ginny looked at him quizzically but for once he wasn't really paying her any attention. Molly looked to her daughter but Ginny shrugged.

"Sure I guess." She took Draco's proffered hand and Ginny watched him lead her mother out the back door. She was half-tempted to follow but decided against it. She turned and wandered into the living room. A fire was crackling merrily in the hearth, shedding warmth around the small room. There was the old burgundy sofa with knitted afghan on the back, the oak side table with the small lamp burning softly. Her father's favorite armchair, soft and plushy. She walked to this chair now, sighing as she sank into the old cushions. She could hear girlish squeals of excitement from somewhere upstairs and she smiled. She closed her eyes and inhaled the wonderful smell of her old home. She was home at the Manor because that was where her heart lived but whenever she was overly tired or having a rare disagreement with Draco, she could come here for rest, relaxation, support and love. She could always find at least one brother here or a niece or nephew. She snuggled deeper in the chair and let the smell of her father flood her nostrils. It was great to be back.

She must have fallen asleep because she soon awoke to the gentle rocking motion that was so familiar and tender, with soft kisses to her lips and tender spot by her ear. "Draco." She sighed and twisted a bit.

"Good evening Gin-gin. You had a long flight, don't know why I didn't put you to bed earlier." She opened her eyes and playfully glared at him.

"Probably because you were so taken with my mother." He set her down on her old bed that had been magically enlarged. "It was the spa wasn't it?" He was putting the contents of their cases in the armoire.

"Pardon?" She rose to her knees and crawled to the end of the bed to be closer to him.

"Spackleworth's. She's glowing because of that spa Dad took her to. Tell me, are you taken with her?" Draco smirked with his back turned then faced her.

"Do you think she'll have me?" He pretended to swoon. "I'd do anything for the hand of the fair Molly Weasley." Ginny laughed and then played her part.

"That'll be great. I already have to remind the healers that you're happy with me. Now what will I say, you having left me for my mother." She grumbled and crossed her arms, falling back to the pillows. He vaulted the end of the bed and lay beside her. They played with each other like this often, if only to exercise that muscle sarcasm. He stroked her hair and she reached up to twine her fingers in his. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm begging you. If you do leave me, please pick anyone, anyone other than my mother. Not that I don't love my mother, it's just that I couldn't bear to think of the two of you laying together like, like we do." He looked at her and saw that she was joking.

"Ahh, that's why I married you, my gingersnap. You keep things spicy." She giggled and he kissed her nose. Suddenly he grew serious. "Do you really think I don't spend enough time with you?" She frowned in thought. Ginny knew she had to handle this carefully or he might quit his job and stay with her everyday. She loved her man but every woman needs her alone time.

"Um, yes and no." He waited patiently for her to elaborate. "I like my job; no, I love my job and I'm sure you feel the same about yours. I do miss you when we are apart but I know that if we stayed together everyday, we'd have to buy a bigger house." He frowned.

"Why is that?"

"I see I have to demonstrate."

"What?" She softened her face and gently caressed his arm.

"Draco." Her voice was deep with love and longing. "My Malfoy." He felt that wonderful tightening and he reached for her. She rolled away with a knowing look and realization dawned on him.

"Ohhh, I see. So continue your side so that I can pursue mine." He gave her a knowing look and she gulped in excited anticipation.

"Yeah, so um…dang it, now I'm all flustered. Oh, so I want you to work just not so much. We have filled the hole in the vault with our combined efforts that our children, our children's children and our great grandchildren could live comfortably. I just think that as we get older, perhaps we should slowly back up and focus more on each other. You know those quiet moments in the morning and breakfast in bed, whispered conversations in front of the fire. Things like that." He nodded solemnly.

"I understand. I have missed you too much lately. Before it was easier to focus on the job. I had to get us out of that financial disgrace that Father placed us in, to provide for my wife and children. But who am I kidding? Skylar is in fourth and Zavier fifth as of Monday." Ginny gripped his arm.

"Not that we should stop working, I know both of us would go crazy with nothing to do in that big house. We still have years in us yet. We're going to America! Perhaps we could start to travel and see the world while the children are away. Maybe squander a bit of the fortune on frivolous things. We've been ridiculously frugal lately. Don't you think?" Draco nodded and rolled so that she was under him.

"But, my Gin-gin, let us discuss this later, shall we? For now," he kissed her lips gently and began to help her remove her sweater, "you must finish what you started."


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was a happy affair. Molly had succeeded in convincing Ron and Hermione to stay so Cassie and Gabbie were there along with Bill, Fleur, Fred and George. The family laughed and chattered, passing plates and gossiping. When breakfast was finished, the twins took the girls and Zavier out to the apple orchard for a quick game of Quidditch. Everyone else retired to the living room for coffee. Bill and Fleur sat on the couch, Ron and Hermione; the love seat, Molly and Arthur took their armchairs and Ginny sprawled in front of the fire with Draco.

"That was always your favorite spot." Ginny grinned at her mother and patted the floor fondly.

"This is the best spot. You can see everyone and you get the heat from the fire." She snuggled against Draco and watched everyone chatting amiably. "I love it here."

"I'm glad you're happy." She turned her face to his.

"We should come home more often. We usually only come for Christmas or Thanksgiving." He nodded thoughtfully and stroked her hair.

"You're right. You don't get to see your parents enough. The kids seem to be enjoying themselves." He jerked his head to the window and she smiled as she saw her children fly by.

"But do you enjoy yourself?" Draco smirked.

"This is going to sound cliched but bear with me. Your name must be Visa 'cuz you're everywhere I wanna be. Remember that?" Ginny nodded as she stifled a giggle. "Well, it's true for me at least. Not the Visa part but wherever you are, that's where I want to be." She smiled.

"Well, I don't want to force you to come. You only have to come for the holidays." He shrugged.

"It's okay, really. I like it here." She let it go and was quiet for a while. Draco rolled over and watched the flames.

"Draco?" He turned to her. Her eyes were distant.

"Yes?" She faced him and smiled.

"How would you feel about more kids?" He studied her carefully.

"Are you pregnant?"

She shook her head. "No, at least, I don't think so. It's just that being back home reminds me of my dreams to have big family. And I don't even have to worry because, unlike my mother and father, I have enough money to have nine kids and not bat an eyelash." She laughed at the worried expression on his face. "Don't worry I don't want to have nine kids. I was thinking a nice even number, like six."

He was incredulous. "Six? You want to have six kids? Ginny, Skylar and Zavier are practically halfway through school. If we start having more kids now, we'll be sixty something by the time the last one leaves Hogwarts!"

"Calm down. I know I can't have six kids anymore. How about four?" He shook his head with a pained expression. "Three?" He considered this and then nodded.

"Three is good. As long as it's a boy. No more girls, we need more sons to spread the Malfoy name."

"Um, you do know that it's your job to decide the gender, right? So don't go telling me as long as anything. You pick what the sex is." He chuckled. "Did I just make you chuckle? Score! Ginny: 3000, Draco: 0."

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay. Draco: 1." They laughed and Bill looked up.

"Draco, so what exactly are you planning on doing in America?" While Draco told her brother the business end of it, Ginny let her gaze wander around the room and settle on the picture windows on the far wall. It had begun to rain. The water streamed down the window in rivulets, making her view to the outside blurred and distorted. She hadn't heard anyone come in from outside. Lightning cracked across the sky and sure enough, there were her brothers, and daughter, son and nieces, still playing like the dedicated Quidditch players they were. She had the sudden urge to go outside so she quietly disentangled herself from her husband and went to the kitchen. She slid her feet into a pair of warm boots and fastened a cloak around her neck. Opening the door, she stepped out.

It was cold. Very cold. The wind howled through the tree branches and the rain poured on top of her hood. Thunder rumbled and every once in a while lightning flashed. She carefully made her way around the house, her feet squishing in mud and leaves. She knew she had to get to the orchard and find out why they didn't come in from this awful rain. Ginny struggled forward, the wind whipping her cloak around her and a few persistent drops sliding down her back. When she reached the orchard, it was empty. She had made this horrible trip for nothing! They had probably finished their game and then came back in. She sighed and turned to make her way back to the house.

Just as she was walking past the woods, she heard a yowl, a frightened mewling. She paused, listening hard. When she heard nothing she started forward. It was just the wind.  
She started forward when; there it was again! So she turned into the woods, the trees interlocking branches providing a temporary shelter from the wind. There, crouched among the tree roots was a small black cat, its eyes round and green in its small head.

"Oh, sweetie, where did you come from?" She crouched down slowly, not wanting to spook the already frightened animal. Slowly she stretched her hand out to the cat. It watched her with fearful eyes. She waited and eventually, the cat took a few steps forward, enough to allow her to rub its head. The minute her hand touched fur, the cat darted into her arms, purring and mewling. She rubbed its head and gently picked it up, cradling it in her arms. Then she turned and struggled back to the house, sheltering the poor animal against the harsh winds.

Draco paced back and forth in front of the door. Where was she? He didn't even know she had gone outside. Everyone else had returned half an hour ago. He was getting ready to grab a cloak and find her when the door burst open and his wife entered, carrying a wet black bundle in her arms.

"Ginny!" He rushed forward and helped her out of the cloak and then pulled her to him, wet clothes and all. He squeezed her and there was a howl of protest. He instantly stepped back. "Ginny?"

"That wasn't me. It was the cat."

"Cat?" She nodded and pulled a chair out. By this time the whole family had arrived and they were all fussing at her and trying to get her into warm clothes. She waved them away.

"Not now. I have something to do." She stuck her finger into the bundle of fur and wiggled it gently, whispering words of nonsense. Draco recognized this. It was something she had done with the kids. The cat mewed and slowly pulled its head out of its stomach. "Hello, precious. How are you feeling?" The cat shivered and Ginny pulled out her wand. "_Marwenay._" A silver stream of steam shot from the tip of the wand and took the shape of the cat. It then settled around the small animal. The shivering stopped instantly. Ginny smiled at Draco. "Can we keep him?" Draco frowned.

"Ginny, there's no place for him-" The cat stood up and walked to the edge of the table, purring. It rubbed against Draco's leg. His hand involuntarily rubbed the cat's head and his fingers caught on the collar. "Besides, he has an owner." He twisted the collar around. It was dark emerald green and there on the hook where there were usually tags, there was a silver snake with emeralds for eyes. Draco gasped. The snake's tail was twisted around another emerald. The cat shook his head and the stone caught the firelight and sparkled. Ginny stood.

"What's wrong?" She saw what Draco was playing with. "It's beautiful." She took the snake in her hand.

"Ginny, don't!" Draco called out, too late. The snake already lay in her palm, touching the emerald in her ring. Her eyes flashed as the snake warmed her palm for an instant. Then it was cold again.

"What? Everything's fine." She picked up the cat and cradled it against her chest. "So, can we keep him? Please?" The cat yawned at him. He nodded reluctantly. She squealed and gently squeezed it. "What should we call him?"

"Python." The name immediately came out of his mouth. Ginny looked at him strangely. "It's the snake on his collar." Ginny looked at the snake again.

"Isn't that the snake in the Slytherin symbol?" Draco nodded gravely. "Weird coincidence, huh? Well, I'm going to introduce Python to the family. Then I'm taking a hot shower and going to bed. See you in a minute." She kissed him and left the kitchen, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

"It's also the same snake the Dark Lord had." He sighed. Why had that cat come to his wife? She wasn't even a Slytherin. That cat needed to be watched. At the first sign of something going wrong, it was gone.

---

The rest of the visit passed without incident. Ginny caught a cold from going outside in the rain. She took warming a potion and Molly helped make sure she was comfortable. The cold was not easily shaken. Python would not leave her side. Zavier helped his grandfather around his shed, reading Muggle manuals for dishwashers and cars. Skylar continued to write letters to Tom and count down the days until they returned to Hogwarts.

On Thursday, Ginny was completely recovered from the cold and they packed up. "Why don't we let the kids fly back by themselves?" She asked as they packed their clothes. Draco came out of the bathroom and put his shaving kit in his bag.

"Are you sure?" She nodded as she folded jeans.

"I don't feel like flying. It's too cold. And I don't know how Python is on a broomstick." They both glanced at the cat. He was sprawled on the bed watching the packing with interest. "I'm going by Floo powder. You can fly with them if you like." He shook his head as he zipped his case.

"When I talked to Zavier about the whole Malfoy thing, I got the sense that he was nicely telling us that we baby him too much. They are both expert flyers and they know the way." Ginny saw that he was cracking.

"This would be the perfect opportunity to show that we trust him. And besides, I know you are itching to go back to the office. Floo powder is faster and then you can go see how things are going while I unpack. You can even leave before me. Ron wants to talk to me and I'd like to talk to my father. He was so busy with Zavier I barely saw him." He went and checked the armoire to make sure they had everything.

"Well…." He smiled. "Why not?" Ginny went and kissed him.

"Then he'll have something to brag about at school. What do you have planned for the weekend?" He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I know that this visit was good for him. He enjoyed seeing his uncles and his grandparents. I can't think of what else to do." She hugged him and kissed him again. Python meowed.

"Oh, someone's jealous." She picked up the cat and kissed his head. "Sorry Python, but Draco came first." He chuckled.

"I'm not concerned. Just like you trust that I won't leave you for your mother, I know you won't leave me for a cat." She laughed and gently placed Python back on the bed. He stalked away with his tail high in the air.

"I don't think he likes the fact that we're married." Draco wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, sucks to be him." She smacked his arm.

"I can't believe you are arguing over me with a cat!" She rolled her eyes and closed her suitcase. "Are you ready?" He nodded and grabbed his case.

"Let's go." They sent their cases downstairs ahead of them and stopped at Zavier's room, which was actually Percy's old room. Ginny knocked.

"I bid thee, enter!" Draco laughed as they walked in the room. Zavier sat up. "Mom, Dad. Whatsup?"

"Your father and I have been talking."

"That's never good." Draco laughed.

"He is so your son. Perhaps we shouldn't let him." He stood quickly.

"No, no. That's okay. I can do it. Wait, what is it?"

"Your mother convinced me to let you fly home with your sister."

"Oh." He sat back down.

"Just you and your sister." He perked up.

"Really?" They both nodded.

"Great! Thanks!" He hugged them both.

"Now, there are some rules. Stay high. You both have to wear your cloaks and your invisibility cloaks. And try to stay out of clouds." Zavier nodded.

"Okay, I can do that."

"And you can't leave your sister." He groaned.

"Ahh, Mom!"

"Don't ahh mom me. And no unnecessary stops." Zavier sighed.

"Take it or leave it, Son. We're trying to trust you. We won't let you do it if you don't give us your word." He looked at his father and smiled.

"I give my word, Dad. I won't leave Sky." Draco stuck out his hand and they shook on it.

"Zavier, I swear to Merlin, if you two are in the Daily Prophet or in some Muggle newspaper, you will go to Hogwarts in pieces." He looked at her. "And that's not a threat, it's a promise." He hugged her.

"Don't worry."

"Okay, get your stuff together. You gotta leave in a minute." They exited the room and closed the door. Ginny turned to her husband.

"That went well, don't you think?" She nodded. "Sweetie, stop having second thoughts. Go see your brother and father. I'll tell Skylar."

"Okay. Make sure you tell her to behave for him and to do what he says. If it's her fault that they end up in the news, I'll send her to Hogwarts in pieces." He kissed her forehead and turned her in the direction of downstairs.

"I will. Now go." They went their separate ways. Ginny descended the stairs and poked her head in the kitchen. Her mother was cooking and humming absently to herself.

"Hey Mum, have you seen Ron?" Her mother turned to her.

"Yes dear, he's waiting for you in the living room."

"Thanks." She went to the room and her brother stood.

"Ginny."

"Hey Ron. Where's Hermione and the kids?"

"They're at home. I wanted to talk to you alone. Want to go for a walk?" She looked at him strangely but he went to get her cloak so she shrugged and followed him to the kitchen. He helped her into it and held the door open for her. They walked a ways from the house in companionable silence.

"So, what's the problem, Ron?"

"It's about Python."

"You don't like him either?" Ron looked at her.

"It's not that I don't like him. He's a good cat. Obviously adores you. It's about the snake on his collar."

"I already know that it's the symbol of Slytherin, that it's the same snake."

"Did you know that it's the same snake the Dark Lord had?"

"Voldemort? What does this have to do with him? He's long gone."

"This might have everything to do with him. Nagini, the snake that held a part of Voldemort's soul was a python. I don't think the cat itself is evil but I fear that that charm may cause him to do something really bad." Ginny stopped walking and looked at him.

"You think Python is under the influence of Voldemort?" Ron shrugged.

"I looked up that snake. I knew it looked familiar. It was all over the Black's house."

"Sirius? That's because the Blacks supported Voldemort."

"Exactly! Voldemort had a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth soldered on all his followers' arms." Ginny shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. That wasn't the same snake."

"Voldemort's mother had that snake on a necklace. Except it was on the front of a locket."

"So then, why would I find Python? Why would he be stuck to me like glue when I wasn't even in Slytherin?" Ron shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I don't know why you found Python and not Draco. But Zavier is in Slytherin, is he not?"

"But Python barely even looks at Zavier."

"I don't know anything yet. Are you taking him to America?"

"No, Draco won't let me. We're leaving him at the Magical Menagerie in Hogsmede. I don't trust the kennel by us."

"Good. They'll know what to do with him. I think it will be better if he doesn't go with you. Well, I hope you have a nice trip. How are you getting home?"

"You mean to the Manor?" He nodded. "Well, Draco should be gone by now, he went by Floo powder. I'm Flooing and the kids are flying."

"By themselves?"

"Zavier feels that we baby him too much. He is going to be a fifth year. You and Harry flew to school in the Ford Angela in your second year. We do watch his every move. So we're letting him fly home with his sister." Ron grinned.

"Yeah, Hogwarts were good years. Well, have a nice trip and make sure you write. Love ya sis."

You too bro." They hugged and Ron apparated home. Ginny walked back to the house, eyeing the woods where she had found Python. Was her beloved cat really evil? She sighed. Life was never normal for a wizard. When she got back inside, her father was waiting to talk to her. Draco and the kids had already left. She sat with her father and they talked for a good half-hour. She told him about her conversation with Ron and her father told her not to worry. They talked and laughed and then she said goodbye again to her parents and her twin brothers that were left. Then stepping into the fireplace with the leftover cases, she called out for the Manor and was swallowed by the green flames.


	4. Chapter 4

When she arrived home, the house was empty of her family. Cheyenne greeted her at the hearth. "Welcome back, Mistress. Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Yes, thank you. How did things go here at the house?"

"Fairly well. We washed all the tapestries, large floor rugs and window hangings."

"Thank you." She bent and lifted Python's cat carrier.

"Who's this adorable kitty?" Cheyenne asked as she rubbed his head. Python purred.

"This is our newest member to the Malfoy family. His name is Python." Cheyenne smiled.

"What an unusual name, if it's not to bold to say."

"Yes, well Draco picked it. It's the snake on his collar." Ginny showed her the snake and Cheyenne's eyes widened.

"I've seen that before."

"Yes, it's the Slytherin symbol." They had come to the staircase by now and were standing in front of it.

"No, Madam Malfoy had a snake just like that." Ginny looked at her curiously.

"Narcissa?" Cheyenne nodded. "Do you know where she had it?"

"Well, when she went to Russia, she still left some things in her chamber, in case she came back to the Manor. I could check for you." Ginny bit her lip. Draco only let certain servants in Narcissa's old chamber. He still hadn't come to terms with the horrible accident.

"Draco come home yet?"

"No. Was he supposed to?" Ginny didn't answer. Probably he was going to take advantage of her allowance and stay at work for a while.

"Let's go. And quickly. I don't know when he'll come back." They ran up the stairs and down the hall. Soon they came to Narcissa's old chamber. Cheyenne pulled a key from her pocket and slipped it into the lock. When she turned the key, the protective spells in the door flashed and then the door quietly opened. Ginny swallowed and they stepped over the threshold. Python's snake glowed warm and was cold again. Neither Cheyenne nor Ginny noticed.

"Her vanity is over here." Cheyenne led her through a door into a large walk-in closet. Narcissa's robes, cloaks, dress robes, shoes, and purses lined the walls. The rooms still smelled strongly of Narcissa's perfume. Ginny stood in the middle of the closet while Cheyenne rifled through the drawers. When she turned up empty handed, Ginny jerked her head toward the robes and purses. Cheyenne nodded and ran her hands along all the pockets and then dug through the many purses. Ginny waited with bated breath. Cheyenne finished and turned to her Mistress. "It's not here."

"Did she take it with her?"

"No. She told me to watch over her chamber because she had left things of importance here." Ginny looked thoughtful and absentmindedly stroked Python's head.

"Has anyone else been in here? Since…."

"Well, when it happened, Draco slept in here for a month." She nodded.

"I see. Do you think he would have taken it?" Cheyenne shrugged. They heard the front door open and close. "Crap. We gotta get out of here!" Ginny ran to the main door and waited for Cheyenne. The servant made sure everything was as it had been and then closed the closet door and the main door. When she inserted the key, the spells flashed again and everything was quiet. Python yawned and Ginny set the cat down. "You go this way, I'll go over here. Thank you Cheyenne. You know this must be kept quiet." Cheyenne nodded.

"Yes, Mistress. And welcome home."

"Thank you. Now go!" The servant nodded and they both scurried in separate directions. Ginny went downstairs to greet her husband. Only when she got to the bottom of the staircase, her husband wasn't there. Her son stood there, his hair blown in several directions, his lip cut and bleeding.

"Zavier!" Ginny rushed forward, her chest constricting. "What happened? Where's your sister?" Her son dropped his head to his chest and started to cry.

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Zavier sat on the couch, a blanket around his shoulders, sobbing. Ginny sat next to him, her arms wrapped around him. Draco burst out of the flames, and kneeled in front of them. "I got your message. What happened?" Ginny shrugged. Zavier coughed, winced and started to cry louder.

"Dad, it was horrible. I didn't mean to….I saw it but I couldn't stop…..It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. You try and trust me and look what happens. I'm not fit to be a Malfoy." At this he choked and the tears flowed down his cheeks. Ginny squeezed his shoulders.

"Just start at the beginning. Tell us what happened." Zavier took a deep breath and the story poured out of him.

"When we left, everything was cool. The sun was shining and so we went high but not too high because of the brightness. We were laughing and joking and enjoying the outdoor air. We were flying over the mountains when everything changed." He stopped and Ginny pulled out her wand. Waving it, a glass dropped into her hand.

"_Aguamenti_." The glass filled with water and she handed it to him.

"Thanks." He took a drink and continued the story. "A storm broke out. It started out with rain but then it turned into snow and then hail. The hail hurt really badly so I pointed out some trees on the mountain, indicating that we should take shelter. She nodded and we flew down. Well we landed by a campsite. Muggles were there." Draco's face darkened.

"You landed in a Muggle campsite?" Zavier nodded sadly. He knew how much his father hated Muggles. It was because of them that he didn't have a grandmother. "What happened then?"

"Well, they were hunters so they had guns. But they also had beer. I could tell by all the cans on the ground that they had been drinking a lot. So they started to shoot at us. I knew we couldn't stay together because a drunk Muggle would be able to hit us. So I told her…I said that we should split up. I told her to meet me on the other side. We flew high and fast, dipping and swerving like we do in practice. I made it to the other side first. I thought that maybe she just was late. So I waited. And waited, and waited some more.

Eventually it got dark and I knew that you would be mad. So I scratched a raven with a snake in it's beak for her to know that I had been there. That's the symbols we made for our houses. I wrote this one to show that I was worried for her. Anyway, I left and came to find you guys. I was hoping that maybe she had just went straight home, but," he gulped really hard, suppressing tears, "she obviously didn't." The family was quiet, sitting there in front of the fire for a second.

"Do you think that maybe she got hit?" Ginny asked, dreading his answer.

"She didn't get hit while I was close, I would have heard her…I would've known." She nodded. Draco rose to his feet.

"We'll get the servants and we'll go to the mountains to see if she was indeed hit." He looked to Zavier. "Can you fly again? Just to show us where it happened?" His son looked up and nodded gravely.

"Yes Father. I can do it." Ginny helped him to his feet and the blanket slid back to the couch.

"Ginny, can you please tell the servants that we need their help?" She nodded and went to their quarters. "Son, come with me. We're going to need some Ministry help." Zavier nodded and they stepped into the fire after Draco threw in some Floo powder. "The Ministry of Magic!" They stepped out of the flames to the Atrium. They walked past the security desk and straight to the lifts behind the golden gates. Draco stabbed the lift and the doors automatically opened. Zavier was wide-eyed and took in all the sites, the wizards and witches streaming around him, busily doing their jobs. Draco hit button two and the lift clattered down. When the cool female voice announced, "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," they strode down the hall and through a pair of heavy oak doors to the cluttered area full of cubicles. Draco walked into the closet cubicle. "Davis, I need you to help me." The auror turned around in his seat.

"What seems to be the problem, Malfoy?" The auror asked with cool respect. He had a full head of dark hair and a handsome face that was cracked in half with a long dark scar. It started on the left side of is forehead and trailed down his face, across his nose and the far right side of his full lips. His bright blue eyes pierced into Draco's gray ones.

"My son and daughter were flying home from Harrowfield to Northwoods. They got caught in a freak hailstorm over the mountains so they went down to the woods to get out of the storm. When they touched down they encountered some drunk armed Muggles. The Muggles opened fire on them so they split up. They were supposed to meet up on the other side. My son made it but my daughter didn't. We need to find her. She could be injured or just lost." Davis was silent during the recitation. "My son is here to tell us where they were. We're going to need to organize a search party and some Obliviators. And I'm probably going to need to be arrested." Davis looked at him curiously.

"Did you have a part in your daughter's disappearance?" Draco shook his head sharply.

"If we meet those Muggles, they are going to wish that they had never touched a gun ever in their life." Davis grinned.

"That's the spirit, Malfoy." He turned to Zavier. "Marcus Davis. Best Auror in the business." He stuck out his hand.

"Zavier Malfoy." They shook strongly. "Will you help us find my sister?" The Auror nodded.

"That's what I plan to do." He turned to the corridor behind him. "Aurors! I know you heard the man! Marks, assemble three Obliviators. Sherman, Johnson, Brown, Lopez, Jolie, Felton. We're gonna find this girl." He turned back to the men before him. "Malfoys, after you." They got on the lift and were followed by the seven Aurors. They stood in silence, each's mind whirling. When they reached the Atrium, the Aurors got in the special marked area to Apparate to the Manor. Draco and his son took the fireplace. Before they stepped into the green flames, Draco turned to his son and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, we're going to find your sister." Zavier nodded. A silent tear slid down his face before he stepped into the fire and it evaporated.

---

They arrived at the Manor and Ginny had all the servants assembled with their brooms. The Aurors pulled their brooms out of their pockets. Zavier grabbed his broom and Draco and Ginny flanked him on either side. Then they flew in bursts. The Malfoys, their servants, and the Aurors brought up the rear. Zavier led them to the mountain. It was a long and tense journey. Ginny was trying not to burst into tears. When they arrived, they split up. Ginny, Zavier and Draco each had their own group of Aurors and servants to help look. Davis stayed with Draco to make sure he didn't do anything reckless. They all touched down and everyone except for Zavier lit their wands and began to search. The group combed the wooded area, giving the Muggle campground a wide berth as the Obliviators had yet to arrive. Then Ginny went down the mountain, Draco to the west and Zavier to the east.

"What do you think happened?" Draco asked Davis as they began to go around.

"Do you want the worst case scenario or the best?" Draco didn't answer. "Well, a lot could happen. The most extreme is that she received a fatal wound so she's, you know. Or she might've been hit in the arm or leg and fell out the sky. Or, she could've just decided that it wasn't safe on the mountain anymore and is at home wondering where everyone is." Draco cracked a reluctant smile. Davis turned to him. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten what you did for me. We'll find your daughter." They stood in silence for a second. If they had been talking, they might not have heard it.

"Daddy? Is that you?" A hoarse voice scratched from a dry throat.

"Skylar?"

"Daddy!" The voice cracked and Draco rushed in her direction, closely followed by Davis. They pushed through foliage to find Skylar propped against a tree, griping her arm.

"Skylar!" Draco rushed forward as she slid slightly down the tree. "What's wrong with your arm?" He gently pried her fingers away to reveal ripped flesh that was throbbing and a nasty purple color. Davis saw the wound and shot up red sparks. Draco gathered her in his arms and they waited. Soon they heard shouts as servants and Aurors saw the sparks hanging over the clearing. Zavier burst in and seeing his sister, a wounded noise escaped his throat.

"Sky, you made it." His voice was rich with relief to see her there, not dead. "I was so afraid…" He broke off and hugged her, even though she was wrapped securely in her father's arms. Ginny came into the clearing, tears flowing freely.

"Mom!" Skylar tried to yell around her dry throat.

"Skylar! How bad is it?" Ginny grabbed her daughter and held her to her chest.

"Just a flesh wound. It didn't hit the bone." She looked down at Skylar's arm, at the tattered cloth and horrible bloody wound. Ginny instantly switched to healer mode.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's. Immediately." Ginny took off her cloak and gently lowered Skylar to the ground. "Sky, just breathe deeply. I'm going to be right back." Skylar nodded and finally allowed the tears flow.

"I was so scared, Mum. It hurts so bad." Ginny nodded understandingly.

"I'm here now." She looked up. "Zavier, come sit with your sister." Zavier came to his mother and Ginny wrapped her arms around him. "You did well. Everything's going to be fine. Just stay here." He nodded mutely and took Skylar's good hand. Ginny walked to the far end of the clearing, Draco following.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. Draco reached to hug her but she shook her head.

"Don't. I'm afraid if you touch me, I'll break down. I need to focus on the task at hand. Stand back, please." Draco smiled at her. She was so strong. He stepped back and she threw out her wand hand. The Knight Bus appeared. Stan Shunpike stepped down.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard-"

"Stan, I've already heard the spiel. My daughter has been shot and I need Ernie to take an emergency trip to St. Mungo's. Now please." Stan looked at her and recognized her in an instant.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. We know the drill." He walked over to the tree where Skylar lay, her eyes closed to slits and breathing shallow. Ginny followed while Draco sent the servants home. Several Aurors helped lift her magically and levitate her to the bus. Ginny followed behind her daughter.

"Ernie, to the hospital please, and step on it." Ernie nodded and the bus popped out of existence, leaving Draco, Zavier and several Aurors in the clearing. Draco turned to Davis who was waiting patiently by his side.

"Thank you. Favor fulfilled." Davis shrugged as they shook hands.

"What are friends for? You already did the same for me." He stepped back and Apparated away. The Aurors followed suit after nods at the remaining Malfoys. "Well, Zavier, we better be going to the hospital." He turned but his son was not by his side. "Zavier?"

"Over here." He choked out. He was staring at the tree. Draco came to stand by him.

"What's wrong?"

"She was shot, Dad. Shot. She could've died, out here all alone. And I just left. I'm a horrible brother."

"No you are not a horrible brother. And your sister didn't die. It's impossible for her to die; she's a Malfoy and a Weasley. You saw your mother. We're made of strong stuff. No Muggle could ever take us down." Draco pulled his son to him and put his arm around his shoulders. "What are you staring at?" Zavier pointed mutely at the tree trunk. There, carved into the tree, was a crude bird with a snake in its beak.


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar arrived at the hospital just in time. The healers were able to remove the bullet and force several potions down her throat, each with a healthy dose of water. Then they applied salve to her wound. Ginny was not allowed to help in the procedure. Healers are not allowed to operate on loved ones. So she waited in the lobby with her husband, son, mother, father, and Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Cassie, Gabbie, Bill, Fleur, and Jacques. The family talked quietly but Ginny sat silently, griping her husband's hand and staring into the distance. Zavier sat on his mother's other side, holding her hand and doing the exact same thing. And so the wait continued.

A few hours later, a healer emerged from the swinging doors. "Ginny?" Ginny looked up and the healer smiled encouragingly at her. "Your daughter just came out of surgery. She did amazingly well. She was right. It was only a flesh wound but the bullet was still in." Molly gasped and Arthur comforted her. "It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. Everything went fine. She can see visitors now." Everyone stood at once. "Um, immediate family first please." Draco helped Ginny up and Zavier followed wordlessly. The healer led them to the ground floor recovery ward. Skylar was sitting in her bed, upon seeing them she smiled weakly. Her right upper arm was wrapped in clean white bandages.

"Sky, how are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Of course you aren't. Oh my God, this is all my fault." Zavier rushed to the side of her bed and began fluffing pillows and straightening sheets.

"Zavier, stop. I'm fine. You're fine. It wasn't your fault. Just please, sit down." He did as she asked and Ginny sat on Draco's lap.

"How did surgery go?" Ginny asked quietly, staring at her daughter with haunted eyes.

"It was painful. I don't really remember anything except the pain. I know it doesn't hurt that bad anymore. It's probably the pain potion I took." Ginny smiled and kissed her daughters hand.

"You're so brave. I was so worried. What happened?" Draco stroked his wife's back as he felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Well, when we split up, I flew around for a while, dipping and diving, bullets whizzing past me. And then I was doing a roll and the bullet caught me in the arm. My hand automatically let go and I would've fallen if I didn't have my legs locked around my broom. So I turned the rest of the roll and guided the broomstick around the mountain and to the ground. Then I collapsed there for a while, just focusing on blocking out the pain, like Dad taught me." Draco smiled at that. "When I could think straight, I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled around for a while, trying to get my bearings. Somehow, I crashed into the clearing and when I saw the tree I screamed in relief and then I propped myself against it and waited."

"What tree?" Ginny looked to her son.

"I carved the symbol in the tree. Usually when we lost Quidditch games to Ravenclaw she would send me a Raven with a Snake in its mouth. If we won, it was the other way around. I knew she would get it." Skylar smiled at her brother.

"If you hadn't put that symbol there, I probably wouldn't be here right now. We'd all still be on the mountain." The family sat in silence at that thought.

"Does she have to stay here, tonight?" Draco asked Ginny. Skylar nodded.

"Dad, can I stay with her?" Skylar stared at her brother.

"No, Zavier. You don't have to stay here. Go home. It's bad enough that one of us has to stay here, you should be sleeping in your bed." He ignored his sister and looked expectantly at his father. Draco looked at Skylar. She shook her head. He looked to  
Ginny. She shrugged.

"If you really want to. Just don't bug your sister." Zavier smiled sadly.

"I'll just be here. You won't even notice." Draco looked at him strangely.

"Can I speak to you out in the hall?" Zavier stood and Draco followed. When they got out of the room, they stood and looked at each other wordlessly. He could see they weren't getting anywhere this way so he did something he swore he would never do. He focused and stretched his mind out to slide into his son's. He was almost there when a block sprang up. Draco let go. "You've been practicing." It was a statement, not a question.

"It's best if you can't see into my mind right now." Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry. I swore I would never do that to my children. But I have a feeling that you're not letting this go. Zavier you must acknowledge the fact that yes your sister has been shot. But it could've been much worse. I'm her father and I'm not taking it as personally as you are. Her arm isn't broken; they got the bullet out in time. She could've had lead poisoning. But she's fine. Please, please, don't focus on the could've been. What might've happened. Focus on what did and how you can help her get better." Zavier nodded.

"I will, Father. I just never thought that Sky would be injured like this. I knew that things would happen in Quidditch but not on the mountain. We've been up and down that mountain with you and nothing happened. My faith in the world is just a little shaken." They turned and walked down the hall to the tearoom, each deep in their thoughts.

---

"Mom, stop, please. Everything is okay now." Ginny sat on her daughter's bed, the tears pouring out of her. She dragged her sleeve across her face.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to see this. I was just so scared." This brought on a fresh wave of tears.

"I was scared too. It was so painful. When I first landed, I couldn't even see straight. Dad had tried to describe the pain but I never really understood what he was talking about. And what he went through was ten times worse than what I experienced." Ginny nodded as the tears continued to flow.

"I was scared again." Skylar tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Ginny swallowed and pulled a Kleenex out of her pocket. Wiping her eyes, she sighed.

"I wasn't going to tell you this until you were older but since it came out I guess it's time." She took Skylar's hand and stroked it gently. "When I was pregnant with you everything was fine. Your father was ready for a girl since he had his boy. We were happy and ready for you. Well, when I went into labor, you wouldn't turn around. Now, I don't know how much you know about this but as soon as the baby begins to leave the womb, it must be head first or it might die. I wasn't really worried yet because I still had time. Hours went by and time was running out. You still weren't turned around so we had to turn you around magically. In the process, the umbilical cord was wrapped around your neck. It was really terrifying to see you born all purple with this cord around your neck. Fortunately, we got it off and we forced air into your lungs. We had to have you on a wand for twenty-four hours. It was breathing for you. We came this close," Ginny held her fingers about an inch apart, "to losing you. It was really hard times. You didn't come home from the hospital for two weeks. Just in case you would have a relapse." Skylar reached up and stroked her neck.

"Really?"

"Would I lie about something like that?" Skylar smiled sheepishly.

"Of course not. It's just hard to believe."

"I didn't want to believe it. I prayed so hard that everything would be okay. It was so strange. I was angry at my body. You feel like it betrayed you. I didn't want to touch myself, I didn't want to be touched. It was so hard for your father." 

"I can imagine. Seeing you two, it's the stuff for a romance novel." Ginny smiled wistfully.

"One day I'll tell you all the things your father and I've been through. Then maybe you'll understand why he is the way he is with me." Skylar nodded.

"I've seen my friend's parents together, they're nothing like you and Dad." She shrugged.

"Everyone has their own story. Some are more filled with pain than others." Skylar opened her mouth but Ginny shook her head. "Not now. Some other time. I'm going to find your brother and father. You get some rest." She leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ginny folded the blankets around Skylar and then waved her wand to lower the lights. Then with one final kiss, she left the hospital room. Draco and Zavier were returning with things for his bed and some tea. "Draco, are you ready to leave?" His eyes searched her face.

"If you are." She shook her head.

"I don't want to leave. But she needs her time alone." She looked at Zavier. "And so do you. And so do we. So, you go and put Zavier's bed together, I'll tell everyone else that they can go visit her." When she walked past them, Draco slid his hand along her waist. Her eyes closed until his fingertips left her skin and then she took a deep breath. His touch had given her strength, just like it always did. She went into the lobby and addressed the family. As they all filed in to see her, Molly stopped in front of her daughter.

"How are you doing?" Ginny shrugged.

"I'm still going." Molly's smiled sadly.

"It's horrible. All the things you went through to get her. And now this."

"Mum, don't remind me."

"I'm sorry. But you're still going on your trip, right?" She looked up.

"I don't know, Mum. We might. It all depends on Skylar. She has the weekend to recover. She probably won't go to school until Tuesday or Wednesday now."

"But don't you leave on Wednesday?"

"I'm not going to leave her. We actually don't have to be there until next week Monday. I just persuaded him to leave early because we would just be stuck in that house with nothing to do. And that usually leads to intense physical conversation." Molly nodded with a half smile on her face. She reached up and brushed Ginny's hair away from her face.

"Go home. Get some rest. Talk to your husband. He's probably hurting too."

"I know he is. He's just not saying it in front of the kids." Ginny hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Mum. Say the same to everyone else. I can't stay here any longer." Molly nodded and Ginny stepped out through the window onto the dark empty street. She looked at all the shops around her and sighed. Soon a pair of arms surrounded her and she leaned back into his chest.

"Are you ready to go?" His lips moved against her hair. She nodded and they Side-Along Apparated to the grounds. Then they walked up the walkway in silence. When they got to the front door, the servants were waiting. Ginny left him to address the help. She was exhausted. "Everything's okay. She's fine. They removed the bullet and she's staying at the hospital with her brother and some of the family. I would like to thank everyone for all their help. Now if you'll excuse me." He stepped around the murmuring servants and slowly walked up the stairs. When he reached their chamber, he saw Ginny sprawled on the bed, fully clothed with a purring Python sitting on her chest. She lifted her head and then let it drop back to the bed.

"So, dear heart, how are you dealing with all this?" He shrugged and sat next to her. They both rubbed the cat. "I'm probably going to wake up in the morning or in the middle of the night and start screaming. I just sort of went numb. And besides, Zavier is feeling bad enough for all of us. I tried to use Legilimens on him." Ginny sat up quickly, Python growling in protest and then stalking off. "Draco, you promised."

"I know. The key word is try. I was almost there when a block appeared out of no where. He's been practicing. And he's good. I apologized the minute I was back."

"I don't know why he's feeling so badly. I'm the one that suggested they go flying home by themselves. I don't know what I was thinking! I mean, two underage wizards with no wands and invisibility cloaks! That had to be the dumbest idea ever. And now my daughter is sleeping in a hospital bed because of it. Yes, I'm definitely up for Parent of the Year award." Draco pulled her to him.

"None of us are to blame. Like I told Zavier, don't focus on the what ifs or the could haves. Focus on what did happen and how we can work to help her get better." She smiled and leaned against his chest.

"You're right of course. I just hope Zavier will be accept it that easily." She yawned. "It's been a very full day. Let's get ready for bed."

While they prepared for bed, Python stalked around their room, his charm glowing warm and sparkling. Finally he curled up in front of the fire and lay there. Soon his charm went back to plain silver.

Over at the hospital, Zavier tossed and turned while his sister slept soundlessly. He couldn't wrap his mind around the guilt and pain and why it hurt so bad. He stood and walked to the window, staring down at the street. It was so hard being a Malfoy. He hadn't meant to get his sister shot. But no one understood that he wasn't trying to feel guilty. He didn't even know how to explain it. He just had this terrible weight lying on his chest that wouldn't go away, no matter how many deep breaths he took. He looked at his sleeping sister and sighed. "She wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Skylar recovered quickly, and she was out of the hospital by Sunday. She spent the day easily, resting and writing a letter to Tom using a Quick-Quotes Quill. Zavier stayed in her room or in his and he went to her every five minutes to make sure she was okay. Draco and Ginny spent Sunday watching over their children with worried looks. It was one of the few dark days in Malfoy Manor. Zavier was going through something very dark and nothing they did would help.

"Do you think you can go to school tomorrow?" Ginny asked her at lunch. Skylar took a bite of her sandwich.

"Of course, I can Mum. You are not keeping me off that train. I'm fine. I just wish Zavier would understand that." They both looked to the hallway to make sure he wasn't lurking like he had taken to doing lately.

"I hope he doesn't act depressed at school as well. That would be awful."

"I used to wish we shared houses but in light of recent events, I'm glad I'm on the other side of the school." They both giggled. Skylar sipped her soup and Ginny stared out of the window. "Mom, don't worry about us too much. We'll be fine." Ginny turned to her daughter.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's your father. He's been locked in his den, and he's just sitting there. I really hope he'll come out of this in time for him to work. That's why I wanted him to leave for America early." Skylar set down her spoon, her eyes wide.

"It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Ginny nodded sadly.

"Six years ago, your grandmother was killed in a Russian terrorist attack." Skylar looked at her arm.

"And now, I was shot almost the same day."

"I let him be on Friday, but Saturday and Sunday, too? He's never taken it this hard."

"He's had a special attachment to the women." Ginny smiled.

"Yes, but his mother and now his daughter? I don't know how much he can take."

"He'll be fine, Mum. We'll all be fine." They finished their lunch and chatted about Tom and what classes Sky was taking this year. She was very excited to be a fourth year, finally. When they finished, Ginny left Skylar to her packing and went to go find her husband. He was where she had left him, sitting in his study, brooding. She came behind him and slipped her arm around his shoulder. Then leaning down so her hair covered his face she whispered in his ear.

"Come with me." He got up and she took his hand and led him to their room. When they entered, she kept going to the balcony. Then they walked up the spiral staircase to the roof. "Sit down." She patted the space on the swinging chair. He did. She opened her arms and he leaned into her chest, and they sat like this, watching the sky and then the sunset and the moon and stars come out.

"I'm glad we're leaving early." She smiled.

"I'm glad you agreed to it." He snuggled deeper to her.

"I love you. You've been there for me when I needed you."

"I wasn't always there."

"And that was my fault." She shook her head.

"I was testing you. Foolishly. I never knew what you-" Draco put his finger to her lips.

"Shh. All that matters now is that you're here." He sat up straight and kissed her gently. "And you stayed. We will get through this."

"I love you, too."

---

On Monday, the family went to King's Cross so that Zavier and Skylar could catch the train to Hogwarts. Ginny helped Skylar load her trunk onto the train. She was completely healed but her arm was just a tiny bit tender. "Well, I guess I'll see you in July." Ginny nodded.

"Bye, dear." They hugged. "Don't forget to write. Even if we are gone, we'll be back in an instant if you need us." Skylar hugged her father while Ginny went to her first-born.

"Bye Mum." She stood before her son, her hand on his arm.

"Zavier you want to know a secret?" He raised his eyebrow and she beckoned him closer.

"What?"

"You know how parents usually favor the baby of the family?" He nodded. "I've had your name picked out since I was a fourth year. I've always wanted sons. I used to dream of you as a little girl. Of course I wasn't sure what you would look like because I didn't know who I would marry. But you came out perfectly. And even though I love my children equally, you will always have a very special spot in my heart. That's why you can do no wrong." Zavier smiled. "You are a fine son. And you've grown and filled out this summer. So try not to be too harsh on those girls. Remember what I said; find a nice Gryffindor girl to settle down with." He hugged her tight.

"I love you so much Mum."

"I love you more Zavier. My handsome baby." The train whistled. "Well, looks like you better get on or else you're gonna miss it." He nodded and boarded the train. As it pulled out of the station, she went to stand with Draco. Both the children waved and they waved back.

"Another school year."

"Yup." Ginny put her hand on his arm. He was staring off in the distance. "Are you ready to leave?" He smiled.

"Oh yes." They Apparated to the gates and stood together, not sure what to do.

"Are you packed?"

"Yes." Ginny yawned and looked around.

"I'm not sure what to do now. The kids are gone, we're both packed, and I don't want to be cooped up in the house any longer." Draco nodded in agreement.

"We could go to Hogsmede for a hot butterbeer." She grinned at him.

"Is that a date Mr. Malfoy?" He took her hand and kissed it, staring deep into her eyes.

"Only if you'll have me." So they Apparated to Hogsmede and strolled into the pub. It was full but not as full as during a trip from Hogwarts. They were greeted by old friends and acquaintances and had four warm bottles each. Then they sleepily arrived home and trudged up the stairs to their chamber. When they arrived they fell on the bed and were asleep before their heads hit their pillows.


End file.
